


Thunderous Nights

by HoppsHungerFan



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoppsHungerFan/pseuds/HoppsHungerFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has nightmares. Piper can stop these. (Based off of a headcanon that I've adopted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderous Nights

The son of Jupiter didn't know what to do when the nightmares kept coming. Looking at the golden statue of his father did little, if anything at all. Drew had been giving him some flak about dating Piper, the trash wearing, shit eating, burnt hair styling mediator of the Seven. That could only build upon his torment through the night after constant nightmare after nightmare. Percy wasn't any help, considering he was at home with Sally often, and neither was Reyna nor Frank at Camp Jupiter.   
It was during one of these nights of constant nightmares that he heard a rapping on the door. "Jason?" a gentle voice asked into the mostly empty interior of Cabin 1.   
"Piper? What are you doing this late? The curfew harpies are going to skin you alive if they find you here," he inquired worriedly.  
"I saw lightning strike this cabin and I wanted to see if you were alright," she said stepping in. "It wasn't until I was knocking at your door that I remembered, son of Zeus--you'd be fine."  
"Actually, I'm not," he said apprehensively. As he cleaned his glasses that rested on his wardrobe he began to talk. "I've been having constant nightmares through the week and I've kind of been storing it through the week. I guess it found an outlet tonight."  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Piper hastily asked.   
"Come again?"  
"I'm scared for your safety, and it's kind of a long walk back to Aphrodite's cabin now."  
"Definitely," he said, stretching his arms so that his stomach slightly peeked out under his shirt. "Do you want anything before bed?"  
"I'm fine. Drew's got us on a fad diet--I doubt it will last long, but I'm humoring her after that truth or dare game last week."  
"Come on in then," Jason offered as he made his way to the circular king sized bed. 

Piper could sense him tensing well into early morning even as she slept. She shot up in bed and turned to look at her boyfriend. Even in the dim torchlight adjacent to the statue of Zeus, she could see Jason's hard face contorting in agony. Slowly he muttered, "P-Percy! Leo...please, save Frank and Hazel...Ann...PIPES!" at her own nickname she saw a bright bolt streak the window and heard a loud thunderclap shortly after.   
"Jason... Jason I'm here," she said tiredly yet with great concern. Piper locked her own frail fingers into Jason's strong yet calloused ones tightly and lied down. "Jason, I'm here," she repeated as she hugged the sleeping figure of the son of Jupiter. "Don't worry, I'll be here," she repeated as a low roll of thunder passed by, barely noticed, and Jason's nightmare subsided.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new to AO3, so I'd appreciate it if you leave this fanfiction a review and possibly a favorite.


End file.
